Administration of drug testing in the field requires a non-invasive drug assay that can be performed immediately at the site of specimen collection. To address this need, POC proposes to design, develop, and fabricate a unique saliva-based Immunofluorometric Drug Detection System (IDDS) as a rapid, sensitive, and simple-to-use multi-analyte diagnostic tool with disposable cartridges. The IDDS consists of two elements: a high surface area cartridge and a fluorometric reader. The three-dimensional polymer cartridge surface relief is covered with a patchwork of positively and negatively charged binding sites to provide high immobilization density of catching antibodies without steric inhibition. Additionally, this cartridge significantly improves the sensitivity and robustness of the two-step quantitative "sandwich" immunofluorometric assay of drugs in saliva performed in a portable fluorometric reader. The IDDS device will be build on a base of commercially available parts and will include a holographic cartridge. Phase I will culminate in a full proof-of-concept demonstration using an in vitro artificial model. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: In addition to saliva-based drug detection, the IDDS device also can be used for detection of pathogens in body fluids; rapid immunoassay for hormones, medications, and metabolites; and military surveillance and and monitoring of biological and chemical warfare agents.